Never To Be: Zutara Drabbles
by Eleri Undomiel
Summary: Here is my collection of Zutara drabbles. You can expect mushiness, fluffiness, and total letdown of Maiko. Sorry, no lemon,I don't do that kind of stuff. Check out my fic, Happy Ever After, it's also a Zutara! Epilogue up! T, to be safe.
1. Reflections

This is my series of Zutara drabbles. I know there may be loads more, but I don't care! I will forever support Zutara, shattering all hopes of Maiko! Oh, and all italics are poetry of my own, please, do not take! I OWN IT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar...sheesh, if I did, do you think Mai and Zuko would even LOOK at each other?? Italics, my poetry...I OWN THAT! You take, I hunt you down...

* * *

**Reflections**_  
_

_Shadowed reflections, crying inside...for someone they love..._

Zuko looked into the river, watching his reflection sway with the current. Strange how such a calm element could have such an effect on him. Just _thinking_ about water made him feel calmer. Or maybe it was a certain water bender...

_Shattered reflections, broken deep...for both themselves, and who's secret they keep..._

He sat up and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Why spend all his time staring into _her_ element, when what he really wanted to do was stare into her eyes? A man could drown in those calm depths. "Get a grip, Zuko." he told himself aloud. "She's not your type, you could have anyone else, why do you want her?"

_Dead reflections, broken lives...don't want to be touched..._

But Zuko does want to be touched. He wants someone to look at for the rest of forever, who's face will never lose its beauty, though time may ravage. He ran his hand over his scar. The waxy flesh would forever set him apart. She was too beautiful for him. With a face like this, who would want him?

_Troubled reflections, fragile as glass..._

Every time he fought her, he made sure that his blows always missed her, just barely so that she would never suspect...

Yet, he was a prince. Though he was a banished prince, he was still a prince. He could have _anyone_! He could have...her...


	2. Not That Innocent

Here's the next drabble! Tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me, I can't get better if you don't!

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All I own is my attempted drabbles..._**  
**_

_**

* * *

Not That Innocent**_

Katara glared at Zuko as he spun, firebolts flying. She ducked and responded with a slap to his chest with her water whip. He stumbled back, eyes as bright as the fire in his hands. A flare came too close for her comfort. Jumping up, she dove at him, knocking him to the ground. She sat on his chest, keeping him down. Although he probably could've gotten up anyway, he stayed there.

A hand encased in water was drawn back. Her breath coming in short gasps, Katara glared into that face she was so familiar with. If only she hadn't come to the river to bend alone, she wouldn't have had to defend herself.

Stupid, stupid boy. Why was he always so concerned with where the Avatar was? So what, he was exiled. He was even more the idiot if he thought she'd give away Aang's location. "You never know when to quit, do you, Zuko?" she demanded.

It only made her more angry when he smiled. "Why do you think I never give up? Why do you think I fight you so often?"

"You're stubborn, despicable, and an utter annoyance!" it was all she could do to keep from snarling at him. Yelling was another matter. Why, oh_ why_, does she always have to go to bend or bathe at _night?_

The feel of Zuko's hands encircling her waist and lifting her off of him startled Katara. His soft voice startled her. "I may be stubborn, but you are more so. You can't seem to admit that you_ want_ me."

Katara stood to hide her flushed face. How did he manage to read her so well?

Zuko stood as well, walking calmly towards her. Katara stepped back with each step forward he took. She didn't want him anywhere near her...her heart might betray her.

Zuko stopped walking. "Katara, you can deny it all you want. But I know it, and you know it. You care for me, and you know you aren't as innocent as others claim."

Katara raised her chin. "Go away, Zuko."

"Or what? You'll attack me?" he smirked. "I'll leave, but know this: I no longer care about catching the Avatar." Zuko's short, shaggy hair played across his face in the tickling breeze. "I care about ensnaring you." He retreated backwards into the shadows.

Katara bit her lip. Why does she have to be so stubborn? Why does _he_ have to be Fire Nation? She covered her face. Why does she care? Why does she have to want him so scandalously?

Because she's not that innocent.


	3. New Moon Kisses

I had something I wanted to say here...but I forgot...oh well, enjoy the story! Oh, and none of these drabbles are related, unless otherwise stated. Kudos!_**  
**_

_**

* * *

New Moon Kisses**_

"I'll be fine, Sokka. I'm just going to bathe, and don't you _dare_ follow me." Katara blushed at her lie, grateful for the surrounding dusk and new moon. Taking her towel and blanket from her belongings, she left the camp, leaving Sokka's worried face behind her.

The darkness surrounding her lithe form didn't seem to bother her as she stepped carefully through the wood grove to the small lake they'd seen earlier. Katara sat at the edge of the black water and stuck her bare feet in, relishing the liquid glass as a dear friend. A familiar warmth at her back made her smile. She sighed in happiness as Zuko sat beside her.

"I've been waiting forever." Zuko said, putting an arm around her slim shoulders and drawing her closer. "I didn't think you'd ever get here."

Katara shivered in the cool air, snuggling closer into his ever-present warmth. His skin never seemed to lose it's heat, even in the chilly nip of the approaching winter. "I'm sorry, if I had trouble convincing Sokka I'd be fine. He was scared I'd get captured again." with this, she looked up into his face, fixing her blue gaze with his.

Zuko swallowed. Every time she turned the force of those deep ocean eyes on him, he felt like he was drowning. He saw that her lips were trembling from cold and stopped it by pressing his own against hers firmly. He felt her seize up next to him, then relax as she began to get her rhythm. Their lips dancing against each other, Zuko gently began to seek entrance to her mouth with his tongue as his hands slid around her waist, drawing her closer.

She pulled away from him and looked down. Katara bit her lip when Zuko stood, but felt her ice block stomach melt when he tucked her blanket around her shoulders and sat back next to her.

"Too much?" he asked quietly. Katara nodded, still chewing her lower lip, so recently held by Zuko's own. "I'm sorry, Katara." the unfamiliar words slid out of his mouth before he could stop them. Why was he sorry? . . .because he didn't want to scare her away. . .

She shyly looked up at him, then kissed him. Almost timidly, she gently wound her toned arms around his neck as Zuko's own arms encircled her waist once more. The blanket fell from her shoulders without heed as she leaned deeper into the kiss. Zuko lay back onto the cold dewy ground, pulling her with him. As Katara relaxed against his torso, she pulled away, panting slightly, her eyes half-closed.

Zuko hooked two fingers under her chin and tipped her face so he could look into her eyes. The exhaustion in them startled him. "What's wrong?" he queried softly.

Her reply came in a tired whisper. "It's the new moon. It's the night I am the weakest, and not just my bending. It makes me feel frail."

Zuko sat up, cradling her against him as he pulled her into his lap. Katara licked her lips and smiled softly. "You're warm," she said simply. A few minutes passed quietly before Zuko realized she'd fallen asleep. He stood, carrying her as he walked.

He peeked into the clearing where Sokka, Aang, and Toph slept. His long stride quickly covered the distance to her sleeping bag, and he tucked her gently into it. Zuko kissed her forehead before he left quietly.

Toph's eye cracked open, and she indulged herself in a secretive smile before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Oh, and I will not update until I have gotten seven reviews...so if you like Zutara, or if you just like me, review!! I will be writing and waiting. HIT THE BUTTON! 


	4. Can't Fight The Moonlight

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long...my original drabble got too long to be a drabble, so I made it into a fic. Check it out, it's called Happy Ever After...and stay tuned for the epilogue! **

**My goal for these drabbles is to have at least twenty five reviews by the time I let out my tenth drabble...so get going! Cuz I won't update after that until I get them...come on, it's only about two or three reviews per drabble...not that much! **_**  
**_

_**

* * *

Can't Fight the Moonlight**_

Zuko looked over his shoulder at his uncle as he left the small cave they called home. He was still asleep, good. Zuko didn't want anyone watching as he bathed. That was why he waited until after sundown.

Stripping in the bushes, he wound his towel around his waist before stepping out into the bright light from the full moon. Draping his towel across the grass, he stepped into the mountain fed river. The icy water raised goosebumps all over his bare skin as he submersed himself to his neck.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the shock, he ducked underwater. Zuko pulled himself along the bottom of the river, enjoying the pull of the current against his finely toned muscles. He stroked powerfully toward the surface, breaking into the air. Crystal droplets were sent shining through the moonlight as they fled his body.

A gasp startled him, and he sank up to his shoulders in the water. Zuko swept his gaze along the shoreline for the source of the sound. _Oh, no . . ._

It couldn't have been anyone else! But no, standing on the bank of the river, wrapped in her own towel, was Katara. Why did they always seem to meet alongside a river? _You had to go and bathe tonight, _Zuko's mind chided. Yet even as it did so, his eyes roamed up and down her petite figure. The towel could've been a blanket for all the skin it didn't show. Her hair tumbled down to her waist in soft chocolate waves.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked. "No one was here a moment ago."

"I was here first!" The remark sounded childish to Zuko's ears, and he added, "I was underwater." Suddenly the fact that he was butt-naked in an almost glass-clear river hit him. "Turn around," he barked. "I'm coming out, and don't you dare look!"

In the light of the moon, he saw her face flush. "I wouldn't!" she turned her back to him pointedly.

Watching her back for any sign of movement, Zuko emerged from the water into the humid air. Still eyeing Katara, he swept his towel off the grass and tucked it firmly around his waist.

Katara listened to the rustling noises Zuko was making and wondered what he was doing. She hadn't noticed anything for him to cover himself with. She snuck a peek over her shoulder and then snapped it back around before he caught her. He was in a towel! She felt a blush creep up her neck to her face.

She'd caught him rushing to some bushes, to do Yue knew what. Katara didn't think she could keep her composure if the sounds of his relief hit her innocent ears. Instead, his voice did.

"I'm decent."

Katara turned slowly, letting her eyes travel up his trousered legs and bare chest to his face. "But I'm not, and unlike you, I didn't bring any clothes." she tried to hide her blush, but his smirk told her he'd seen it, which made her heated face flame.

Katara brought her blanket over her shoulders carefully, baring nothing. _The only stuff he can see is my knees and down. _She reminded herself.

Zuko shook his head at her attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Covering yourself better isn't going to convince me that you're not naked under that."

Her eyes widened. "Well I _beg_your pardon, your Highness. I had no idea you were so perverted."

He chuckled. "Get used to it."

Katara was trembling, he could see it. "Go away so I can bathe without any wandering eyes." it would've been threatening if it hadn't been whispered.

"Make me," Zuko shot back. He sighed inwardly, another childish comment.

She watched as he tossed something soft at her feet, then turned around. Katara picked it up without breaking her gaze from Zuko's back. It was a shirt. A long one, and very soft. Understanding what he wanted her to do, she turned and let her blanket drop.

Zuko started when the sound of cloth hitting ground reached his ears. She'd dropped her blanket, another moment . . . he spun around, fully intending to catch her naked, but found her as fully clothed as a single shirt could make you, and angry. Very angry. Zuko swallowed; fear was an alien emotion, but the feeling like he was about to die he'd become familiar with.

Katara slung icy water at his face, fully intending to freeze that smirk off. Missing, she threw more water at him, yearning to hit him in the chest and knock him over. She missed once more, but her next shot didn't. How could she, when she had half the river at her disposal?

Zuko fell to the ground, and she pounced on top of him. "How _dare_ you, you perverted, empty-headed, arrogant, untrustworthy, idiotic . . ." he let her continue as long as her heart desired. As long as she stayed on his chest, he was fine. Although he couldn't breathe very well . . . Then she said something that struck a chord. "Your mother must've been related to a badger mole for all the sense you've got!"

His temper flared up. "What? _My_ mother? What about _your_ mother? She's the one who went and got herself killed!" Zuko immediately regretted those words as he saw Katara's eyes fill with tears. She pulled herself off of him, allowing him to sit up.

She knelt on the ground, her gaze at her knees. "My mother," she said, her voice wavering, "Didn't go out and get herself killed. We were attacked by the Fire Nation soldiers, and she was dragged out of our house and made an example of. Just for opposing a soldier, I had to watch her get tortured by fire, then, they left her in the snow." her shoulders were heaving as she struggled to gain control. Katara snapped her head up to stare into Zuko's eyes. "_Your_ people killed her mercilessly, and they didn't care that they forced her daughter to watch the slaughter of her own mother!"

Zuko felt an unfamiliar feeling stir in his stomach. An almost protective urge, to keep this frail thing safe from her past and from the dark future. "Katara," he reached a hand out to lay it on her shoulder.

She drew back, almost falling. "Don't touch me!" she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in them. "Just - just leave me alone."

He could hear her sobbing, and it tore at his scorched and seared heart._Why am I feeling so protective of this watertribe wench? _Another part of his mind, his conscience, he supposed, said, _Because you are the one who brought her tears . . . and you care for her._ The earth shook at this revelation. Did he care?

Katara suddenly stiffened. "My necklace!" her hand was at her bare throat. She began to look around on the ground frantically.

Zuko swept his gaze around the area, looking for any sign of her precious heirloom. His eyes caught a shimmer in the grass, and he bent over to pick it up. The cool ivory charm nestled against it's blue silk ribbon in his palm.

Walking over to Katara, he held it out, palm up. "Here,"

Her eyes froze on it, then flickered up to his face, full of emotion. Taking it gently, she said softly, "Thank you, Zuko."

He nodded, and her eyes looked back up at him before returning to her pendant. Zuko thought he had caught a glimmer of mischief, but he couldn't be sure. "Would you mind putting it on for me?" she asked.

Zuko started, but took the proffered necklace and moved around to her back. He lifted it almost lovingly above her head before allowing it to nestle against the hollow in her throat. Tying it off swiftly, he let his hands stay on her neck for a few more moments. Katara looked over her shoulder at him, and he caught her scent of winter and lilacs. Drowning in her gaze and her smell, he forced himself to blink, breaking the trance. "There," he said, and stood. He offered her his hand, and she took it, pulling on it slightly as she got to her feet.

Zuko turned and started to walk off, then stopped and said, "Keep the shirt," before disappearing into the shadows.

Katara touched the spot on her neck where his hands had been, wondering what had caused him to be so tender. Almost as if . . . he felt it, too.

* * *

**This one_ could _have a second part...depends on if you guys want one! I am currently accepting requests for drabbles, I love writing, and I'm running out of ideas. So review, or I'll sic Zuko and a sleepy Azula on you! **


	5. Of Comfort and Confessions

Sorry this has taken so long, guys! I kinda got grounded. :( Sorry, I'll try not to anytime in the near future. Here's your drabble!

* * *

_**Of Comfort and Confessions**_

Katara snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag. Gazing up at the stars, she felt a stir of homesickness. Around the edges of the horizon were storm clouds with lightning flickering between them. Thunder sounded softly. She touched the pendant at her throat reverently. "I miss you Mom," she whispered to the night.

Sokka murmured about dancing meat in his sleep and rolled over. Katara looked over to be sure he was still asleep before continuing. "I'm so confused, Zuko's on my mind more than ever, but he shouldn't be, right?" she squeezed her amulet. "Isn't it wrong to want him, since he's Fire Nation?" Sokka shouted something about stupid meat wanting to eat him.

Katara turned over onto her side and buried her face in the fir ruff around her head. Stupid Sokka, couldn't he tell, even in his sleep, that she was having an important conversation? Dancing meat, absurd.

"Can't I just have one night of peaceful sleep, without _his_ face intruding into my dreams?" She punched her pillow into a more comfortable shape. "It makes me feel so guilty, like I'm deserting my heritage. Like my innocence is slipping away."

The stars just winked back at her, divulging none of their secrets. Katara choked back tears of shame and loneliness. _Yet, you know you like feeling rebellious._ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Zuko whispered inside her head.

A twig snapping in the shadows behind her made her sit up with a start. "Wh- who's there?" she hated her voice for quavering. "Show yourself!" she stated more strongly.

The face of her thoughts stepped into the weak light from the crescent moon. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I knew, somewhere, you were having as sleepless a night as I." Zuko's voice was as quiet as the wind among the leaves. "And since misery loves company, I thought I'd come and find you." the soft rasp in his voice sent delighted shivers up Katara's spine.

But Katara still had some shred of her dignity and innocence left, and she intended to keep it. "Well, you thought wrong. I do _not_ want company."

"Then why were you talking to you mother just now?" his question seemed uninterested, but his eyes belied his concern.

Katara's mind reeled. He'd heard? She struggled to keep her expression stony, but that was like telling water not to put out a flame.

Zuko began to walk over as he watched her face crumple, but Katara held up her hand. "Stay there!" she whispered. She stood up, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Katara stumbled around Sokka, Aang, and Toph, being careful not to wake them. The cool night air made her tears on her face feel like drops of ice.

As she reached his side, Zuko scooped Katara's trembling form up against his chest. She struggled a moment, then relaxed wearily. For though her mind had been too busy to be tired, her body sure was.

Katara was woozily aware that she was tucked into Zuko's arms like a baby, but she was too sleepy to care. Zuko carried her farther into the woods as it thundered overhead. The storm was getting closer. As it began to rain, he entered a small cave. An almost-out fire gave off just enough heat to keep away the chill.

Zuko set Katara down on a cushioned pallet, careful not to jostle her too much. Noticing her shiver still present, he went over to the glowing embers and added wood. With a thrust of his fist, Zuko lit it, the heat immediately chasing away the draftiness of the cave.

Katara smiled softly, watching him through hooded eyes. But inside she was full of questions. _Why would he go through this much trouble? And for me?_ Looking around the cozy quarters, she saw a few bags and some food. He'd been here awhile. _Did he mean it when he said he'd been lying awake with me in his head?_

Zuko looked up at Katara's face, wondering what she was thinking. Then, as if she felt she was being watched, she looked up, and their gazes locked. It was as if lightning had struck a tsunami. Total chaos reigned in their eyes, battling for control. Slowly, peace replaced the chaos, as the lightning gave way to warm sunshine; As the tsunami gave way to waves lapping gently on a beach. It was a glorious sunset as amber and cerulean gazes mingled.

Katara looked down, breaking the spell. Suddenly she could breathe again, although she'd trade a lifetime of breaths to have that happen once more. Right then, she wanted to be in his arms and for him to never let go. _Traitor. What kind of loyal water tribes woman wants to be in the enemy's arms? What kind wants to . . . kiss him?_ Katara couldn't believe she was thinking this. She shivered from the injustice of it all.

Zuko came and sat beside her. "Cold?"

Katara nodded, because what else could she say? He put his arm around her, and suddenly she was just the right temperature. Sighing with contentment, Katara let her head rest on Zuko's chest.

Zuko felt his crooked smile stretch across his face. _And she did it of her free will. Could she possibly . . . ?_ He squeezed her shoulders gently. "Katara? I need to tell you something." without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I want you to know, I'd never do anything to hurt you. And . . . if the problem is Sokka, I'll work it out with him. I don't want to hide this anymore."

A soft snore made him to look down at Katara's peaceful face. Blast it all . . . she was asleep.

* * *

After this one...comes...a Sokka angst...unrelated to this chapter in any way! 


	6. Sudden: Exile

**Stay tuned for part two to Sudden:) Review...or you don't get it. :P**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Sudden: Exile  
**_

Sokka stared at his sister and Zuko, arms around each other. Zuko's protectively, Katara's defiantly. "You're kidding, right?" his voice came out as a squeak, but he didn't care. _This is some bad joke. This _can't_ be real!_

Katara shook her head, fear, sadness, and rebelliousness in her eyes as she stared at him. "No, Sokka, it's not."

As if echoing her words, Zuko tightened his embrace. Sokka looked from one to the other frantically.

"No! My sister, and a - a _Fire Bender_?!" he stumbled backwards. "Katara?" Sokka's eyes burned with unshed tears.

His sister (_the traitor_, he thought) pulled away from Zuko and approached him, arms outstretched. "Sokka, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you!"

Sokka gripped his boomerang tighter, the razor blade slicing his thumb when his sweat-soaked hand slipped. "No Katara," he looked down, his face shadowed. "If you hadn't intended it," Sokka was inwardly proud of himself for the big word, but now was not the time. "It wouldn't have happened." He raised his face, looking at her with decided, haunted eyes. "Your betrayal has decided your allegiance."

Katara's gaze, at first so sorrowful, now turned to numb shock. "Sokka, no!"

The shining ice in the background provided an eerie irony to his following words. "Leave the South Pole," he struggled to keep his voice from shaking, "And _never_ come back."

He had to avert his eyes, as Katara dropped to his knees in front of him. "No, Sokka . . . you can't. It's my _home_." her shoulders were shaking, and Zuko, looking out of place in a parka, knelt beside her for comfort.

"Not anymore." the venom in her brother's voice shook Katara to her core, turning her essence to ice. A few people came out of their frozen homes to see what was causing the commotion.

Sokka, who had been chief of the Southern Water Tribe since his dad's death two years before, hadn't seen his sister since that time. She'd stayed with Aang and Toph, as they went to save the world. Now his world was turned upside down.

"Sokka, the war is _over_." Zuko spoke for the first time. "There is no reason-"

"I have every reason!" Sokka screamed out. "You have betrayed your tribe, deserted your family, and destroyed your - and my - honor."

Katara, her voice thick, whispered, "Family, Sokka. What does that mean? Do you remember?"

_Nobody gets left behind._ Sokka remembered. _But it doesn't change anything, she chose her own fate. It can't be helped._

Katara stood, her stiff movements showing her fury. She strode forward and stuck her face into her brother's. "Know this, _brother_," she spat, glaring. "I - we - could've chosen not to tell you until _after_ we were married." at Sokka's sputtering, she shoved her nose closer. "_Yes,_ Sokka, _married_. That we even told you at all was _his_ idea! He didn't want me to keep secrets from my family." at this last, she flung a fist in Zuko's direction, barely missing his chest.

Sokka felt his resolve slowly giving. "Katara, if it were anyone else-"

"I don't _want_ anyone else!" Angry tears were running down her face. "You just can't look past your stupid prejudice! If you could, we would be celebrating right now."

Zuko came up behind Katara and wound his arms around her waist. For a moment, he thought she was going to shove him away, but then she relaxed. Burying her face in his parka, she took comfort from his familiar smell - of smoke and some spice, like cinnamon.

"Katara," Sokka stepped forward, his heart melting at her sobs. "Be reasonable."

"No!" she spun back around. "_You_ be reasonable! I wish Gran-Gran were still here, instead of the north pole. Because then, I'd have her tell you how absolutely _stupid_ you're being!" then she turned back to Zuko. "Are you just going to let me do all the talking? Don't you have anything to say to him?!"

Zuko just pulled her back against him and whispered in her ear, "I think we've given him his chance. He's made up his mind, now let's just go. We can be at your Gran-Gran's by the full moon if we leave today."

She nodded. They walked off, Zuko's arm around her, keeping her upright as her grief threatened to break through. As they walked past the faces of sympathetic villagers, some came forward and offered their congratulations. One, an old woman, said, "Your brother is right! You need to get a nice strong man who will protect you, not one of those wimpy Fire Nation."

Zuko looked like he wanted to deck her. "I will protect her, and she will never want for anything." he struggled to contain his fury as they continued to his ship.

As they walked up the gangplank, Sokka came rushing forward. "Katara! If you'd leave him, you could stay." he saw her hesitate and swallowed, afraid. "I'm your brother, Katara."

"Not anymore." she didn't even turn to look, but kept on walking.

Sokka watched helplessly as his only family walked away with his arch enemy.

* * *

**Shadow: Aw . . . angst-y drabble! Poor Katara . . .trading one life for another . . .**

**Zuko: Hey! You said I'd get to hit Sokka!**

**Shadow: I lied, deal or don't.**

**Zuko: Or I could leave you a matching scar on the other cheek.**

**Shadow::Covers butt protectively::**

**Zuko::Cackles:: I knew that would get you!**

**Shadow: You sound like some whiny little kid.**

**Zuko::looks sheepish:: So??**

**Shadow: Nevermind...ANYWAYS::ignores Zuko:: What I really wanted to tell you guys. I may write a sequel for this drabble, it's all up to you guys to decide. (Well, actually, I may write one anyways...lol)**

**Zuko: Hey, I don't like being ignored!**

**Shadow: What**_**ever**_** Zuzu.**

**Zuko::Sulks::**


	7. Sudden: All Better

_**Sudden: All Better**_

Sokka stood looking at the horizon as the sun set. It was the fourth month since he had sent Katara away, and not a day had passed that he didn't regret it. Someone behind him touched his shoulder. Lark, a married young woman barely older than him, who'd been a friend of Katara's, stood behind him.

"There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish to see a ship on the horizon bearing Fire Nation flags." she said. "I miss her, Sokka. And I know you do, too. Standing here, day after day, staring at the horizon. How can you not wish to see her too?" Lark squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"I feel that I betrayed her." Sokka croaked. He rubbed his face, trying to rid himself of the memory of her face when he'd blown up. "I wish I'd been understanding, but surely I had some reason to behave that way." he looked at Lark, her petite figure barely coming up to his chin, her chocolate eyes full of empathy.

"I feel like I pushed her away from me."

Lark hugged him briefly. "One day, Sokka, she'll see your point of view."

As she turned away and began to walk off, she heard Sokka whisper: "But will she ever come back?"

"Only Yue knows." Lark murmured.

Katara rolled over in bed, her hand colliding with Zuko's bare chest with a slap. She sat up, startled awake. Zuko stretched groggily.

"Whasa matter?"

Katara lay a cool hand on his jaw. "Nothing, Zuko, go back to sleep." his eyes were shut before she finished speaking.

Katara climbed out of bed and slid on her scarlet robe. _No more blue, especially when you're Fire Lady_. She walked over to the doors that opened out into a massive private garden. The curtains at the edges of the doorframe fluttered as the humid breeze escaped into the room.

Looking back at her husband to ensure he was sound asleep, Katara padded barefoot into the garden. A guard at the far corner raised an arm in silent greeting, then continued his rounds. _Fire Lady Katara,_ her mind reminded her. _Eight months ago, they would've thrown me out as soon as look at me. But that was before their Prince brought home a stray._

As the sun's rays began to creep over the walls, Katara settled herself beside one of seven ponds in the spacious garden. She slipped her feet into the frigid water. _Sokka, why did you create this rift between us? You could be part of our family now._ She thought of Iroh, who'd settled in as a fire bending instructor so comfortably. _Well, he had a lot of practice with Zuko. _she smiled to herself.

Footsteps behind her made her jump up, an ice dagger in her hand and a wave behind her shoulder. Zuko stood there.

"Hey, I didn't mean to frighten you." he lay his hands on her upper arms as she let the element fall. She slid into his arms, relishing the feel of security. "You've been having nightmares. That's the third time tonight you've woken up. And last night, twice; and day before yesterday, four." he cupped her chin. "What's been banishing your sleep, little princess?"

Katara sniffed. "Sokka. I can't help wondering if we could've told him differently, if there was something I did that caused such drastic consequences."

Zuko kissed her softly. "I'm not sure; maybe."

"You're a real help, firefly." she chided, her heart beating out of time.

He smirked. "I know." Zuko stared into her eyes. "Maybe we could visit . . ." he thought aloud.

"Zuko, you know I can't. He told me to never come back."

"Well then _I'll_ go." his amber eyes lit up in anticipation.

Katara stiffened. "No, Zuko! He'll kill you, and _then_ where will I be? No better off, that's where. No, you are not going."

"I'm the Fire Lord, little princess. I can go where I wish."

"And_he's_ the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. You married his _sister_, Zuko. He'll be carrying a grudge. You won't even get your mouth open before you're full of holes!" she looked up at him frantically, searching for a sign of sarcasm. None.

He set his mouth in a firm line. "You underestimate my abilities."

"No, Zuko!" her voice was on the verge of a panic. "He'll kill you! Please, don't let all I've lost be for nothing. Please, Zuko . . . please." Katara was trembling now, and Zuko regretted agitating her so.

"We'll discuss this later, right now, I'm taking you to the healer to get a tranquilizer." he scooped her into his arms like she weighed no more than a pebble, carrying her swiftly. He was surprised when she didn't struggle, but was limp in dejection. Zuko stopped at a door marked with a mortar and pestle surrounded by a green circle: the sign of a healer.

The bent old woman opened the door before he'd even raised his hand to knock. She bowed slightly. "My Lord, how may I be of service to you?"

"A calming tea, Dasha. Now, if you please."

She smiled. "I just made some. Come in, my Lord."

Zuko laid Katara onto a lounge and took the cup from Dasha. He put an arm around her shoulders and put the tea to her lips. "C'mon Katara, drink it. Then you can sleep for awhile."

Katara barely heard him. The depression reared in her heart like a dragon, scorching all self-confidence. By the time Zuko had gotten half of the tea in her, she was convinced that she had been the one to desert the family. Katara could feel the tears brimming in her eyes as the cup went empty.

Zuko watched as she drowsed, her eyes half closed. He hated the look of despair chiseling her features. _What if she does something drastic? I can't stand seeing her this way._

Katara felt exhaustion overtaking her. Her last thought before she surrendered to it was, _I can't live this way._

Over the next several days, Zuko could only watch helplessly as Katara showed lack of interest in food, her water bending, even him. There was only one thing he could do.

Katara woke one morning to find Zuko's side of the bed cold. She sat up, afraid. "Zuko?" She walked around the room and up the private staircase behind her changing screen to the meditation room above their room. She was shaking now, from cold and fear. He couldn't have left her, not now, not the only comfort she had.

"Zuko!" Katara rushed out onto the balcony outside the meditation room, then jumped, forming an ice pillar and sliding safely to the ground below. The first pink light of dawn was coloring the gardens in flaming hues.

She rushed amongst the flowers and arrangements, the ponds and miniature waterfalls, the statues and creatures. Someone touched her shoulder. She spun around to find Aang, another permanent resident of the palace.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he pulled her to him, trying to still the shudders wracking her slight frame.

"Zuko, he's gone and left me! He doesn't want me anymore, Aang." she dissolved into sobs.

Aang smoothed back her hair and said, "No he didn't. He left on emergency business this morning." he paused. Then, he said, his voice cracking from it's usual pitch to a deeper tone, "Well, actually, I don't think he's left yet. He's prolly still at the docks a few miles from here."

She pulled away from him abruptly. "I've got to go, Aang. May I borrow Appa?"

At his hesitation, Katara wilted. "Alright, I'll just-"

"No, Katara, it's okay, I'll take you on Appa. I have something to speak to him about, as well." Aang suddenly found himself on the ground, enveloped in an air-resistant hug. He laughed.

A few minutes later, at the docks, Katara spotted Zuko and jumped off Appa before he'd even landed. "Zuko!"

Her desperate shriek filled his ears. Zuko looked over his shoulder, surprised. Katara rushed over to him. She was trembling, and wearing not much else than her scarlet night gown and gold robe. Her hair was down around her shoulders, slightly rumpled from sleep.

He hugged her tightly, her sent of rain and lilacs making him dizzy. He could hear her whispering, and he bent his ear down to her mouth, her breath raising goose bumps. "Don't you dare leave me like that, ever again. Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

Zuko pulled her chin up, and kissed her, massaging her soft lips gently. "You mean you didn't find my note?"

"No, I looked everywhere for you, I thought you didn't want me anymore." she was gasping back her tears and fright.

"I'm just leaving on Fire Lord business, I should be back soon." An idea appeared to strike him. "I could be back sooner if Aang would come with me, and we used Appa. Now that I think about it, it's his business, too."

Aware of his crew staring, he led her behind Appa, Aang joining them. "How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"A week, at most, if Aang will join me." he cast a questioning glance toward the Avatar, who shrugged.

"Why not?"

Katara nodded. "Okay, I'll be fine here. Hurry back."

"I will."

Katara watched as he climbed up on Appa, and flew off with Aang.

The end of the week came and went, and she found herself pacing in the room Zuko used to meditate and train in, and she went to when she needed to think. Now, she was wearing a furrow into the floor with her feet. The moon was the only light she needed in the small room. He was late. Two days, to be precise.

Katara grabbed a hairbrush and began to worry the snarls out of her hair. She stalked back downstairs to her room. She was still dressed from that day, and began to tease her jewelry, running her fingers up and down them.

A familiar roar startled her. _Appa!_

She ran out into the garden, where the great beast had landed. Aang and Zuko jumped down, and Katara flew into her husband's arms. Then, she realized there was someone else.

He climbed down from Appa slowly, but easily. Almost as if he'd had practice . . . He turned to face her and Katara felt as if someone punched her stomach.

"Hey, Katara." Sokka said.

Katara set her mouth in a firm line and slapped him. "And don't you _dare_say you didn't deserve that! You deserve more!" then, she burst into tears and hugged him.

He squeezed tightly. "I'm so sorry, sis. I was wrong," he pulled her chin up so he could see her face. "Forgive me?"

She smiled. "Always." She turned back to Zuko. "Ah, Zuko? There's something I need to tell you."

He raised an eyebrow warily. Katara had a worried look on her face. "Look, I know you said you didn't want kids yet, but - uh - too late. We're going to have one."

Zuko felt all the strength drain from him as if someone had pulled the plug. "Kids?" he squeaked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Of course, he very well _knew_ what it meant, but he needed to hear the words exactly:

"I'm pregnant."

**Shadow: Zuko, are you crying?**

**Zuko: -sniffs- No. I just have something in both my eyes.**

**Shadow: -hugs Zuko- Aw, I always knew you had emotions! You're so sweet.**

**Zuko: -blush- Get off me!**

**Shadow: Ah, typical Zuko. Alright, y'all! This was the final installment in Sudden. Review and let me know how you like it. Remember . . . I need twenty five reviews by the tenth chappie! Love you guys! Shout out to all my regular readers and most especially my REVIEWERS. -HUGS TIGHTLY- Peace, yo.**


	8. Rest of Forever

_**The Rest of Forever**_

Katara spun in a giddy circle. Toph grabbed her waist. "Hold _still_, Sugar queen!" she snapped. "How on _earth_ am I supposed to fasten all these stupid buttons otherwise?" her clear green eyes flashed. Her sight had been restored a few years previously, when Katara had healed a serious injury to her face. The gods had done a little more than that, though.

"Sorry, Toph." Katara stood stock-still obediently as Toph worked swiftly on the white filmy gown. The bodice was tight, and the skirt was almost see through and slit to her knees. Light reflected off it in sparkles from the sunlight streaming in the open windows.

"_Earthworms_, you're fidgety. Honestly, getting married isn't all it's cracked up to be. You stand around in itchy, hot, _ugly_ gowns, accepting hugs from people you'd rather slap."

Katara chuckled at Toph's attitude. "It's what comes _after_ the wedding that's what's so sought after."

Toph smirked. "I know. It's the whole reason people get married."

"It is not!" Katara shot. "It's about being together for the rest of your lives."

"And not worrying about propriety. And no one thinking the worse of you when you go into his bedroom."

Katara blushed at the graphic picture her words painted.

"There, you're finally done. This stupid kimono couldn't have any more buttons!" the earthbender hugged her, a rare action. "Do you need any more help getting ready? I really should go make sure Sokka's not ordered any cactus juice for the reception."

Nodding, Katara turned back to the mirror. "I'll be fine." After the door closed behind Toph, Katara sank down on the cushioned vanity seat. She looked down at the her mother's necklace on the table. It had been replaced by a ruby pendant, fire engraved and inlayed in gold. The red ribbon against her chocolate skin had produced a flattering effect. She finished preparing quickly.

Shaking off the feeling of a lost identity, Katara surveyed her finished look. Gold bangles on her wrists and left ankle, a gold and ruby tiara hair comb sat atop her updo. Scarlet drops hung from her ears, and gold flecks graced her eyelashes. Satisfied, put on the gold drape. It hung from her right hip, across to her left shoulder.

A knock sounded at her door. Sokka poked his head in and pursed his lips in a silent whistle. "You look amazing." his voice rasped, betraying his emotions.

"You think so?" she touched the jewels at her ears self-consciously.

Sokka took her hands. "Mom would be proud."

"Of me marrying Fire Nation? I don't think so."

Smoothing away her tears with his thumb, Sokka smiled. "I'm sure of it, Katara. She'd want you to be happy."

Another knock. Aang poked his head in. "Wow, Katara! You look amazing!" he came in, followed by Iroh.

"Good grief, what'd I do, give out invites?" Katara asked.

Iroh grinned. "It _is_ a wedding,"

Sokka offered his arm. "You ready?"

Katara nodded. "Let's do it." she lay her palm on his arm, smiling.

Sokka lead her out into the public area of the gardens, where the wedding was to be held, underneath the cherry trees. Their intoxicating scent filled the air, making each breath a sweet. Drum beats shook the air, announcing her arrival. Zuko was standing next to Iroh at the end of the gold draped isle. People stood as she passed, making her feel like a princess.

_Oh, wait, I _am_ a princess! _Katara bubbled with barely concealed excitement. Her eager eyes took in Zuko's attire. He was dressed in gold breeches with a snowy shirt with billowy sleeves.

Sokka reached the end of the isle as the drums rose to a crescendo, then ended with a boom. He tucked her small, chilly hand into Zuko's large, warm one.

"Take care of her, Zuko. You'll regret it if you don't." Sokka said quietly. Zuko nodded a reply, then looked to Katara.

Iroh's words barely penetrated into the bubble of their world. Zuko stared into Katara's cerulean eyes, drowning blissfully. Katara was warmed to the heart by the molten gold gaze that held such joy, and it was because of her!

"Today, we are gathered in the sight of the gods to unite this couple. But we do not unite just two people, but for the rest of forever, two cultures, two former enemies, two nations!" Iroh pulled a scarlet sash from around his neck. "With the tying of this sash, we join forever these two people as one." he wrapped it around their waists and crossed the ends, but didn't tie it. "Fire Lord Zuko, will you love this woman, cherish her, uphold her in times of need, and protect her till your dying breath?"

Zuko squeezed Katara's hands in his own and smiled subtly. "I so swear." he whispered just loud enough for the guests to hear.

Iroh nodded and completed the first step in tying the sash. "Princess Katara, will you love this man, submit to him, be his rock, and protect him until his dying breath?"

Katara blinked back the burning tears. "I so swear."

Knotting the sash swiftly, Iroh took a step back and took the Fire Lady's crown from a pillow born by a servant. He turned and pushed it into her knotted updo. "I crown thee, Fire Lady Katara."

He took another crown, a male's, and slid it onto Zuko's topknot. "I crown thee, Fire Lord Zuko!" Iroh threw his hands up, and shouted, "Let this be known to all! Till death parts them, I give you, Fire Lord Zuko, and his wife, the Fire Lady Katara!" he smiled softly. "You may kiss your bride, my nephew."

Zuko cupped Katara's face in his hands, and bent to receive her waiting lips.

_For the rest of forever,_ Katara thought. _I like the sound of this._

* * *

**Shadow: -sniffle- I **_**love**_** happy endings:) Long live Zutara, and down with Maiko! **

**Zuko: Hm . . . what if I like Maiko?**

**Shadow: -slap- Then you get more of that, Zukie! -sticks tongue out-**

**Zuko: What if I like . . . -struggles with thoughts, squirms- you?**

**Shadow: Catch me. -whispers-**

**Zuko: -catches Shadow and kisses forehead- All better.**

**Shadow: -melts- Wow.**


	9. Odd Spirits

C'MON, guys! Review, please? I have, like, three more other drabbles on my computer, waiting to be read...and I need twenty five reviews by the NEXT -STINKIN'- DRABBLE! Don't make me sic Zukie on you...

The next one's SWEET!

_**

* * *

**__**

* * *

Odd Spirits **_

Katara struggled weakly against the arms of her captor. The few days she'd been lost had been hungry ones. She was barely strong enough to stand, much less fight. "Let go of me!"

The blue spirit raised his hand, bearing the blunt end of one of his swords. "Wait, no!" Katara cried. But the spirit paid no heed, instead striking her against the side of the head, leading her to darkness.

She collapsed limply in his arms. He scooped her up carefully. She'd never take his care unless he forced it upon her. _Agni, she's light. _he thought. _What does she eat, feathers?_

He took her to a secluded cove near a waterfall. He lit a fire with a snap of his fingers, and covered her gently.

She woke a few moments later, blinking against the pain. Katara sat up slowly and rubbed her head. Something smelled good. A bowl was thrust under her nose. She took it, and looked down into it. It smelled like broth, with noodles! Katara picked up the spoon and began to eat.

The Blue Spirit watched her quietly. She'd seen him, but she was too hungry to care who he was. Either that, or she didn't know of the stories. That the Blue Spirit carried off children in the middle of the night, and ate their flesh raw, leaving their bones on the steps to their homes the next night. Preposterous.

Finally, she'd eaten her fill. Katara set down her bowl and looked up at him, confusion clear in her midnight-colored eyes. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"You aren't tied, are you? I was trying to help you." he disguised his voice carefully, he didn't want her to figure out who he was. "Yet you didn't seem to want it."

"Odd way of helping me!" she rubbed the knot on her head.

He turned. "Would you have taken it otherwise?"

"Oh." she rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. "Thank you." But when she looked up, he was gone, and Appa's shadow was passing over the moon. The beast landed in the water, and Aang, Sokka, and Toph came rushing over, happy they'd finally found her.

Although Katara greeted them warmly, she was still puzzled. _Who was he, and why did he help? He seemed so familiar, I wonder . . ._


	10. Hidden Feelings

**Okay, this is the tenth chapter! There are some really angsty ones, some that deal with mature content. My rating may have to be upped. But, as you know, I need twenty five reviews before I update again. I need FIVE more reviews, then you guys can have the next chapter, and it's a doosey! It's so sweet! I'll give you a hint: It's the first time...for something...review like crazy! Even if you see I've already got twenty five reviews, REVIEW ANYWAY! K, I'm done, you can read now.**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

Hidden Feelings**_

Unknown lips traveled over hers, down to her neck, against her throat. Katara gasped at the sensation. It felt _amazing_, and she wanted more. Then, the unknown figure changed into a TigerFlare (a fire bending tiger), icy drool dripping down onto her neck and face.

Katara sat up during a clap of thunder, dripping in perspiration. Something wet touched her shoulder and she looked up at the roof of her tent. The rain was leaking through. Katara flicked her wrist gracefully and bent all of the moisture off her tent. _It should stay that way for a while, _she thought.

Lightning half-blinded her, and the thunder that followed hurt her ears. Katara clamped her hands over them and turned and snuggled into her folded clothes that served as a pillow. The rope against her hands roughly rubbed her already raw wrists. Katara began to cry from fear and the injustice.

Several tents over, Zuko lay awake listening to the Water Bender's cries. He rubbed one hand across his scar habitually. Oceanic orbs haunted his lidded eyes. He couldn't get her graceful, lithe form out of his mind. He didn't really want to, either. But her sobs tore at his heart.

Thunder boomed through the air again, and he heard her gasp, then cry once more, but muffled, as if she'd buried her face.

Zuko couldn't take it any more. He stood and pulled on his shirt, then strode out into the rain toward her tent. He shoved aside the flap concealing her, and couldn't help but feel indignant at the condition of the so-called tent. It was little more than a hole-riddled canvas with a door. Water dripped through, soaking her mat. And - those idiotic sergeants - she didn't even have a pillow! And her blanket had more holes then the tent.

As if she sensed his presence, she looked up and clapped a hand to her mouth. The other one was pulling her blanket over her half-dressed form. She was only in her underwear!

"What do you want?" she asked acidly.

_Oh well, she had every right. I _am_ the one who brought her here._ Zuko thought."I heard you crying." _Wow, nice sentiment, Zuko._

Katara looked surprised.

"What are you so scared of? The storm?" her eyes flicked downward, it was as bright a sign as the lightning. She was scared of the _storm._ "Why? You're a water bender."

She shuddered again as thunder pounded the air. "Because it's _not_ water. It's something I have no control over. It's" she shrieked as one sounded right behind them. "It's destructive." she whimpered.

Zuko couldn't hold back his smirk. "So you're scared of it because it's different. Nice philosophy."

"I-" she clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the scream as lightning struck the support beam for her 'tent', exploding it.

Zuko managed to bend most of the flames away from him, but he was still driven backwards. He sat up, dazed and confused and covered in mud. He pried some of the splinters of the support from his clothes. Then it hit him. Katara had no clothes to catch the splinters - and she couldn't fire bend.

The tents in the immediate area around hers had been blown back from the force. Them, and other tents, had caught fire. Zuko paid them no heed as he lurched to his feet and, skidding in the mud, slid over to where _her_ tent had been. Nothing remained, other than splinters and shreds of fabric.

"Katara!" he looked around, not believing. His stomach lurched as he saw her still form against a tree. He ran over and slipped in the mud, sliding the last few feet to her. A rush of emotions he'd hidden for so long flooded him. Regret - that he liked such a creature. Fear - of what she awoke in him. And Love - for the only one who'd shown him any kindness, given him second chances. Ones he'd trampled on.

Zuko gathered her gently into his arms, examining her for injury. There were splinters, burns, and - Agni, no - her eyes were glazed over and half open. Her beautiful, trusting, sky-blue eyes stared into space, the light gone.

Zuko buried his face in her neck, kissing it. He moved to her hair. _Oh, Katara!_ His soul cried out in anguish to his god, pleading, promising. Anything, he'd give _anything_ if she was spared.

He frantically tried to warm Katara, rubbing her arms, heating his own body. Zuko searched for a pulse, then started, checking it again._There was a pulse._ She was _alive_. It was faint, but there.

Zuko pulled out his dagger and cut the ropes off her hands and ankles. He rubbed her hands between his gently, chafing warmth into it. Her eyelids fluttered. Katara blinked in confusion, then moaned as she tried to move.

"Sh," Zuko hushed her. "I've got you. You'll be alright." Katara limp in his arms, he stood. Then, he rushed off to find the healer. With each step, he thanked Agni and promised to become a man worthy for this innocent feather.


	11. The First Time

**Oh well, I should've known I wouldn't get five reviews on that fluffy chap. Here's the shortest drabble I've ever written, but it is soooo sweet! And, sorry, no lemon. You want that, go somewhere else! The next one deals with Zuko, and ANGST! Death, despair, among other matters. I love you guys! Shadow (PS, Zuko says hi and to please review.)**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

The First Time**_

Katara smiled at up Zuko from under his arm, the flaming hues from the setting sun sparkling in her eyes. He smiled back at her, squeezing a bit.

"So why did you want me to come here with you?" Katara ventured. "I mean, this is beautiful," she indicated the scenery. "But something tells me this wasn't all you had in mind."

Zuko reached into a bag at his hip and pulled a length of red ribbon, from which a gold pendant graced with flame engravings dangled. "This is for you," he lay it in her hand. "I-" the words stuck in his throat.

Katara stared at the necklace in her hand, knowing what it was for. Crystal tears fell from her face.

"I know it's a lot to ask, Katara," Zuko finally choked past the lump. "But this nation doesn't just need a Fire Lord, but a Lady, too."

She looked up at him, and he wiped her tears away gently. "Would you be my wife, Katara?"

Katara reached underneath her hair, and a moment later, her mother's necklace fell in her lap, landing beside Zuko's. "Would you put it on?"

Zuko took it. "Is that a yes?" he asked as he tied it.

"Yes," Katara turned to look back up at him, and he kissed her gently.

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko swallowed his apprehension, and continued. "I love you."

The tears came again. It was the first time either of them had said it. Katara wound her arms around his neck shyly, and buried her face in his neck. As he kissed her cheek, he heard her whisper: "I love you, too, Zuko."

* * *

**Shadow: -cries- This one is so sweet, if a tad shorter than I usually make 'em. I'm so proud of you, Zuko!**

**Zuko: Why, what'd I do? -gets tackled by Shadow-**

**Shadow: -hugs Zuzu- You know what I mean, hon!**

**Zuko: -looks disgusted- Don't call me hon, I'll torch your bun!**

**Shadow: -smiles- Kaykay! -Zuzu turns away, Shadow holds up hand with ice fire- -evil laugh- **


	12. Stand In The Rain

**I do not own Stand In The Rain. It belongs to Superchick and whatever record album. I also continue not to own Avatar. -SOB-**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Stand In The Rain**_

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why _

_But she knows that when _

_She's all alone feels like it's all _

_Coming down_

Katara slumped against the tree to take shelter from the downpour. Normally, she'd have played in the rain, but she needed to tend to her wound. She tore off a bit of her under-bindingsto use as a bandage, winding it around her upper left arm. Wincing as pain seared through her, Katara bit her lip to keep from crying out.

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long_

_And she fears if she cries _

_That first tear, the tears _

_Will not stop raining down_

A crashing noise behind her made her jump back up, knotting the cloth hurriedly. She peered around the tree to see who was following her. Among the other trees was the Fire Nation regiment who'd wounded her.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain._

Katara breathed a sigh of relief as they turned away from her hiding spot and headed in the opposite direction. Relaxing against the unyielding trunk of her protective tree lent some strength to keep running. She looked about before dashing out from under the large branches and back into the icy rain.

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fears whispering_

_If she stands, she'll fall down_

She glanced down to clear her eyes of the rain, and looked up to see a figure dart out of a shadow to grab her around the chest and waist. "No! Let me _go_!" Katara struggled ruthlessly, but weakly.

"Hold still, I'm trying to _help_ you!" a familiar voice whispered in her ear, just loud enough to be heard over the splashing water.

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through _

_Everything she's running from_

_Wants to give up and lie down_

Katara looked up to see Zuko. "Why do _you_ want to help me?"

He shushed her and pulled her further away from where the regiment was crashing thorough the undergrowth. He took her upper arms. Katara gasped as pain once more sliced through her. Zuko looked at her arm, where blood had turned the once-white bandage a watery red.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain._

Zuko pulled a green handkerchief out and tied it around her arm as well. "Because those are _Azula's_ troops. I wouldn't even give Aang to her, much less you."

Katara looked him over for the first time. He'd cut his hair, and he was wearing earth kingdom attire. Then the reality of his words sank in. "Much less me? What's that supposed to mean?"

Zuko pulled her farther into the shadows and pressed a hand over her mouth as the troops rushed past them. Once they were gone, he looked back at her and into her eyes. He swallowed. "Because, Azula's cruel. I'm not." _Oi! That's not what I meant. _He thought, then tried again. "Because I don't want you to die, and she'll kill you."

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

Katara's eyes widened as the force of his words hit her. "Wait, are you saying you care about me?"

Zuko hesitated, then bent down and kissed her chastely. "That's not all I mean." he whispered.

Then she kissed him back.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain._

**Shadow: So, Zuzu, whatcha think?**

**Zuko: I'm thinking I need some rain, and you to cut your arm.**

**Shadow: -O.o- Who says we need rain? -smirks-**


	13. Officially Ditched

**Thank you guys so much for making this my most-read fanfic:) I love you peeps. And thanks to all my regular readers and reviewers. EDIT: Oh, man, I completely forgot to mention who's who. Adam is Aang, Kati is Katara, Zane is Zuko, Sam is Sokka, and Tori is Toph. There, hope that helps.**_**  
**_

* * *

_** Officially Ditched**_

"Hey, Kati, wait up!" Adam pushed through the crowded hallway to walk beside me. Both of us were laden with books as we pushed for the door to the school, but still he asked "Want me to carry your books?"

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Adam, but you'd fall over. I'll be fine."

We'd finally managed to get outside as the warning bus bell rang. Tori and my brother Sam joined us. As usual, Tori was in skinny designer jeans with wide (designer!) sunglasses and her hair held back with a ribbon head band.. I sighed to myself as I looked her outfit up and down. She was so lucky to be rich.

I looked past them to see Zane. A friend of mine that my other friends couldn't stand. I waved. He gave me one of his crooked half-smiles and waited for me in the alleyway.

"Guys, I'm gonna run. I've got _loads_ of homework!" I said, lying through my teeth. But hey, I wanted to spend time with Zane, my sort-of, unofficial, boyfriend.

Sam gave me a funny look. "But we were supposed to go bowling today!"

"Yeah," said Tori, pulling off her shades and staring at me with her eerie blind eyes. "And you couldn't possibly have loads of homework, Kati, because I have barely any!" Tori was in my grade. Great, I'd forgotton.

"Well, I have a bit I want to get done, that's all. Plus, I want some time to myself today. Is that too much to ask?" I shot. Now I was getting defensive, nice goin' Kati.

Sam held up his hands. "Hey ladies, c'mon! There'll be other days for her to join us. Now let's hurry, or the lane I reserved will be gone! You know how it is on Friday."

Adam looked a little disappointed, but he smiled anyway. "Okay, then, let's go." he turned to me, grey eyes wide. "You sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Positive. You guys go have fun."

Watching them walk off, I let out a sigh of relief; I'd officially ditched them. Then, I spun around and headed for the shady alley between two of our school buildings.

I stepped into the darkness and blinked, waiting for my eyes to adjust. Someone took my books from my hands and pressed me up against the wall, then proceeded to kiss me. I closed my eyes, welcoming it. Then, I turned my head to break it. "Zane, you should really let me know it's you before you start kissing me." I raised my hand and a puddle near our feet left over from last night's rain shivered and released a tendril of water to my hand. "You could've gotten hurt."

He grinned maniacally at me and raised his own hand, lit aflame. "Perhaps, but maybe not." Zane kissed me again with a growl.

I laughed against his mouth. Pulling away, I said, "Easy, tiger. Save some for later. I let you go too much longer and there won't be much left to the imagination."

His eyes widened. I felt a blush creep up my neck, heating my cheeks. "I-I meant that I might not be able to stop you, or me."

"Oh really?"

I grinned. "So what's the surprise you said you had?"

Zane took my hand and pulled me to the street at the end of the alleyway. Sitting there was a black corvette convertible with flame decals all along the sides. The top was down and the license plate read TORCHIT. I laughed reading it, clutching my sides.

The poor owner was looking at me like I was taking happy pills. "Are you okay?"

I wiped tears of mirth from my cheeks. "I'm great! This car _so_ fits you, it's funny."

"Want a ride?" he asked with another of his trademark smirks.

I gave him one of my own. "Perhaps,"

He went around to the passenger side and opened the door for me, gesturing gallantly towards the seat. "My lady,"

I laughed again, and climbed in, my jeans sliding gently across the black leather. I watched as Zane walked around the car, taking in his outfit for the first time. He was in black jeans, which was the usual for him, and a red button up shirt that had the sleeves torn off, showing his finely toned biceps. He'd gotten a haircut, too. His hair had been to his shoulders last I'd seen, but now it hung in a shaggy cut over his eyes. A black hemp cord around his neck bore a silver drop amongst flames. Cool, and _very_ smooth.

He looked over at me as he slid in, a chain rattling from his belt loops that I'd missed in my look-over. Zane slid on his shades, and I pulled my own, along with a hair tie, from my purse at my feet. I looked up once I'd pulled my hair back and my shades on.

"Ready to ditch?" he asked, in that cute voice of his. A shiver ran down my spine at his raspy tone.

I nodded. "Let's do this!" He turned the motor on, and gunned the engine as he pulled out. The roar of pure power reached our ears and I punched the air with my fist and let out a whoop.

We'd officially, and successfully, ditched.

**Zuko: That story was retarded. **

**Shadow: -bursts into tears- **

**Zuko: -looks startled and uncomfortable- Aw, Shadow-**

**Shadow: Stow it! -flounces off-**

**Please! Tell me you don't agree with Zuko! This one was just a pointless drabble, my hand at real world Avatar. I discovered I hated it. -Makes face- Let me know what you think!**


	14. Mistakes I've Made

**Good grief! This was supposed to be the twelfth chapter, I completely forgot to put it in! THIS is the ANGSTY chapter. Oi...Where is my head?? There probably won't be any updates for a few days...Wednesday or Thursday at least. :) Love you guys, thanks for being so patient with me. **_**  
**_

* * *

_**Mistakes I've Made**_

I can't begin to describe how deep the hole in me is. Most of it I did, but that's my father's fault. He killed a part of me, and I let the virus continue to eat away at my soul. If I even have one.

One of my mistakes was what turned me into what I am today. My disrespect to my monster of a father. But it got bigger, because I let him plant the seeds of hope of retribution. Well, I'll tell you one thing. With Fire Lord Ozai, there is no retribution, only a surface forgiveness.

Want to know something strange? All of the people he's held a grudge with have ended up dead in mysterious ways. Whether that's Azula or Ozai remains to be seen. My father's one _success_, if you care to call it that, is siring Azula. I was his failure.

But now I'm done. I've cut my family ties. Azula and Ozai are not my family. Maybe by blood, but if I stay in that sore excuse of a family, all that'll be left of me is a blood stain on the wall. Iroh and my mother were my parents. My _true_ parents. They were the only ones who ever cared about me. Except for . . . but that's another mistake.

Katara. She's cared for me, and I for her. We're of like mind. The fire nation took our mothers. And she is the most temperamental water bender I've ever met. She should've been a fire bender, with all the passion, all the fury, that she puts into her element.

But I made a mistake in loving her. This can never be. Even now, my sister's spies are searching for her, longing to kill her, and in doing so, hurt me. But they won't be able to. Because I told Katara, and she told _me_ to kill her. Her exact words were "I'd rather be killed by someone I love for an unselfish reason, then be killed by Azula and my body left to rot."

So I did, and that's another mistake. It was painless for her, very easy, and yet, the hardest thing I've ever done. I know that my father would laugh to hear that I killed her to keep her from him. He's probably laughing anyway. He's probably thinking "I've finally succeeded in breaking him."

Well, I hate to break it to you, but it won't matter if it's broken me or not. Because I'm going to turn myself in to Azula, and tell her_I_killed Katara. And then I'll die with a grin on my face, because I did the one thing she never could.

I've made mistakes, but I'm not repenting of them, just acknowledging them. I am proud of who I am, and who I'll die as. After all I've been through, death is welcome.

Death will be a blissful release, and I look forward to it with anticipation. I'll see Katara again, and she's waiting to welcome me. My only sorrow is my uncle. Uncle, I hope you know I did this in your best interests. Maybe, you can bluff your way back into Ozai's favor. I wish you luck.

I have a date with death, and I don't want to be late.

Zuko


	15. Waiting for Moonrise

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've had to transfer everything to another computer, because my laptop's internet broke. I can't believe I only got one review on my last drabble...was it that awful?? And don't worry about me losing my muse...I've got at least ten more drabbles than this one, so we're safe. Love you guys. Shadow

* * *

_**Waiting for Moonrise**_

Katara sat on the sturdy branch, studying the sunset, urging the moon on. Could it _possibly_ move any slower? A squirrel paused in its ascent to its nightly dwelling to chatter angrily at her for being in his tree. Katara smiled at it and offered a leechy nut from her pouch. It stopped its prattle and took it, and rushed onward.

Suddenly, an explosion of cooler colors at the horizon drew her attention. The sun was finally gone, and twilight painted the sky purple, green, and blue. Anticipation filled Katara. It meant only a short time till the moon rose, and she could - well, that isn't important yet.

She scrambled down the tree hastily, snagging her braid in a forked branch. It jerked painfully before she realized she was stuck. Katara struggled to get her leg over the branch she was standing on, and sit down. Finally, she was able to straddle it, and reach up to her braid. What she found was depressing. Not only did the stupid stick entangle itself, but the braid was all torn out and ratted up. She would've done anything for a hairbrush, especially when she found leaves in her hair as well.

Finally, Katara was able to untie and undo what was left of her braid, thus freeing the branch. She slid down the trunk the rest of the way to the ground and rummaged through her pouch at her waist, pulling out a bone comb. Sitting down, she began to work on her hair, craving a proper hairbrush.

Eventually, she worked out all the snarls, and her hair lay strait and silky across her shoulders. Her hairtie had broken when she pulled it out, so she was forced to keep it that way. A soft glow filled the forest floor, and Katara looked up to see the moon rise over the trees.

Soft footsteps reached her ears, and she didn't bother pulling up a water whip for protection. Katara knew who it was. With a wave of her hands, and a rotation of her wrist, a vine from the overhanging branches snaked around the person stalking through the trees.

Clenching her fists, Katara pulled her hands level with her body. Zuko was dragged forward, looking a tad startled. Katara let her arms fall limp, and the vines followed suit. Zuko walked forward, and took her in his arms, entangling his fingers in her silky mane, a softness to his eyes.

Katara sighed with happiness. This was where she belonged, in the moonlight with Zuko.

* * *

**Shadow: NO DIALOGUE!!! -gasps- Wow, this was HARD. No dialogue is difficult...okay, enough ranting. Back to you, Zuko.**

**Zuko: -newscaster voice- We're here on Mulberry Avenue watching the hail fall. Which is roughly three-quarters of an inch in diameter. We'd really recommend that you stay in-uh-inside -voice rises to squeak- Uh, Shadow, are we on?**

**Shadow: -grins maniacally-**

**Zuko: Oh dear. I thought we were MESSING AROUND!**

**Shadow: -laughs- Oh no, Zuko my dear! Where's the fun in that? I love watching you blush. It's very, um, GIRLY!**

**Zuko: I'm gonna GET you! -chases-**

**Shadow: What if I let you?**

**Zuko: -stops in tracks- I didn't think about that.**

**Shadow: Zuzu honey, you never think at ALL. -smiles serenely-**

**Zuko: -groans and puts flushing face in hands-**

**Shadow: Awwwww, it's okey Zuzu! -comforting, motherly voice- I'll hold you! -hugs tightly-**

**Zuko: CHOKING! Not BREATHING! -gasps for air-**

**Shadow: -smiles and squeezes tighter- I wuv you sosososososososososo much!!**

**Zuko: -turning blue- ****can't breathe!**

**Shadow: -lets go- Aw, I sowwy! I helwp yous! -offers ice pack-**

**Zuko: AH! ICE! -runs away-**

**Shadow: -looks confuzzedly at ice pack- Huh, what's his problem?**


	16. TMESW: Sokka's Title

_**The Magical Elusive (Stupid) Word (Sokka's Title) **_

Sokka watched his sister. The way she went about packing camp, her very_movements_ had a- a- he couldn't find the word. Almost glowing grace, but that's not the word he wanted. She folded a blanket, humming softly.

Secretive. She looked secretive. No, wait, that wasn't it. It was something else. She _flowed_ about, completing her chores. Sokka watched as Katara handed off a sleep roll to Aang, who was up in Appa's saddle.

He ground his teeth. _What_ was that stupid word? Almost complete-ish. Smacking his forehead several times, Sokka struggled to remember. "Come _on_ word. I need you!" he murmured.

Katara, now picking up a bag near him, overheard. "Huh? Did you need something Sokka?"

_Yeah, that _stupid_ word._ "No Katara, I'm good." he smiled for good measure. She met his eyes and suddenly he found it. The _word_. He had it!

She was utterly complete, content. She was (here comes the word!) radiant.

* * *

Lookie here! Aren't I nice? You get two chapters in one day. :) My way of saying I'm sorry. Another update in two days, or when I get three reviews on each drabble I've posted tonight, whichever comes first. 


	17. Zuko's Smile Or, Iroh Swallows a Fly

_**Zuko's Smile (Also known as Uncle Iroh Swallows a Fly)**_

Iroh knew something was up. That morning, when a servant had given Zuko his tea, he'd _thanked_ her. And he'd smiled at his poor old uncle. (Inwardly, Iroh loved this one, but he was still concerned.) He finally decided to take it up with his nephew.

Iroh knocked on Zuko's door later, the metal making an echoing sound throughout the cabin of the ship. He was answered with an - could it be? - almost _perky_ answer. "Come in," his tone was, ahem, a little unnerving.

Iroh opened the door, and was met with a smiling Zuko. He had to second glance. Zuko, _smiling_???? Someone must have slipped happy pills into his drink, yes, that was it.

"Did you need something Uncle?"

Taken aback by his nephew's change in attitude, Iroh blinked once, before speaking his inquiry. "Zuko, I have been a little concerned. You are acting different."

Then, Iroh practically choked on his next breath of air when Zuko laughed. "I'm feeling fine, Uncle. Just, for the first time in a long time, I'm feeling peaceful. Content."

Iroh felt a fly buzz into his open mouth, and coughed, despising the salty taste. He felt the insect get squished against the roof of his mouth as he did so, flaky exoskeleton sticking to his tongue. With little regard for his satin robes, Iroh licked his sleeve frantically, loathing his indiscretion that led to this.

Zuko offered his uncle a cup of water. "Are you alright?" he looked concerned.

Iroh spewed out his mouthful of water all over Zuko, who calmly wiped his face with a towel from his wash stand.

"I'm going to get the healer, stay here, and don't - erm - move. At all. Stay _here_." Iroh impressed, before fleeing the room.

Zuko just closed the door behind his uncle unconcernedly, then indulged himself in a grin. _Agni, what that does to me! It's scared my uncle, which is saying something. Ah, Katara, if only you could see, what you do to me._

* * *

Sorry this has taken so long, but I FINALLY got my internet working again. :) So I should be updating pretty frequently now. 


	18. About Time

_**About Time**_

Zuko stood over his father's body, sheathing his swords, not caring about the . Katara stepped to his side, and slipped a toned arm around his waist.

"It's done." his voice was empty of all emotion, but his eyes were over full of it.

Katara hugged him. "Oh, Zuko. He deserved it, after all the pain he's caused. Now the Fire Nation can start over, become a peaceful place, all that Sozin wanted, without the war." she looked up at him, concern and sympathy in her rain-puddle eyes.

Aang ran in, staff at the ready. He caught sight of the Fire Lord's body on the floor, and his eyes widened. Sokka and Toph entered after him.

"No way!" Sokka said, amazement in his voice. "Katara! You killed the Fire Lord?"

Katara shot him a look that clearly read 'First-Class Idiot'. "No, Sokka, I didn't. Zuko did, when he defended himself. It was that or be killed himself."

Then Sokka caught sight of her arms entwined about Zuko. "Katara! You- and him- and - and- you're together?" he gasped and fainted when Katara simply smiled.

Toph laughed. "About time, if you ask me. You've been mooning after Zuko for ages now!"

Katara blushed. "I have not." she mumbled.

Running a hand through her loose hair protectively, Zuko had to smile.

* * *

If anyone knows when the new episodes air, tell me! I need inspiration to the tenth power. 


	19. Pining Away

_**Pining Away**_

Katara stared up at the moon from her vantage point in the tall tree. The stars surrounded the silver crescent, winking merrily. Normally, she would've felt peaceful at this time of night, but she didn't. She could only think of him and his golden eyes.

Zuko gazed at the sliver of moon that was hung in the lightly clouded sky. He hugged his knees and pressed his forehead to the glass windowpane, relaxing on the cushioned window seat. He hadn't felt the same since she left. He could barely eat, couldn't think in a circle, much less straight, and his dreams were filled with her graceful figure and shining eyes.

She sighed and leaned back against the tree bark. Who was she kidding? Zuko probably didn't even miss her. Katara buried her face in her hands. _Why did I ever leave?_ She knew why, because she'd never be comfortable as a Lady. She was bred for adventure, for excitement. At the Fire Palace, she had none of that. Just boring customs, day after tedious day. He'd looked so hopeful when he held out that betrothal necklace, she'd almost said yes. But then she'd broken his heart.

He moaned softly, letting loose some of his inner agony. _Katara, why dd you have to leave? We could've been so happy._ Zuko dropped his head to his knees, no longer able to look at her Mother Moon. How could he have let her go? He should've pleaded, begged. And yet, he didn't, he let his pride get in the way. It was then he made a choice. He would pass the Crown to his uncle. Zuko would go after her, he knew where she'd gone, and he'd promise the world so she'd let him stay.

Katara climbed down from the great maple. Walking back to the cottage she shared with Suki in the Kyoshi Village, she let herself in quietly. Tiptoeing carefully to her mat, she lay down and pulled the cool sheet over her. Once more, she gave in to tears, muffling them in her pillow. She cried because she was lonely, she cried because she was cold, and only he could warm her.

Zuko stood, purpose sending adrenaline coursing through his veins. He knocked on his customs adviser's door. It was answered a moment later by a thin man in his nightgown.

"Yes, what do you want?" he squeaked. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"Of course I do. I wanted to tell you I'm through. My successor is Iroh, I'll take over when he's ready. But until then, I have a life to live, with the only woman I've ever felt for." Zuko said, watching the man's eyes grow from squinty to wide as dinner plates.

"But - but!"

Zuko reached up and pulled the crown from his topknot, letting his hair fall in shaggy layers around his eyes. He gave it to the man, handing it over reverently. "Thank you,"

Then he turned and took the fastest boat he could find to Kyoshi Island.

Katara woke the next morning with gritty eyes. She'd cried herself to sleep. Then she saw that it was just starting to get light out. Realizing she wouldn't be able to sleep any more, Katara stood and dressed, then went out to sit on the docks. Once there, she stuck her toes into the chilly water, craving the comfort of her element.

A horn blast sounded, and she looked up, startled. There, on the horizon, was a royal Fire Navy ship. Katara's heart leapt. _Zuko!_she thought, then chided herself. It was probably Aang, who'd decided to let Appa rest and borrow one of Zuko's ships.

She sat back down with a disappointed sigh. Might as well wait, Aang had probably seen her by now. As the ship drew closer, then finally docked in front of her, Katara stepped back. She had no desire to get squished by the ramp.

It opened, and Katara's chest caught. Suddenly she couldn't breathe._It can't be!_ But it was, oh it was! Zuko, abandoning all decorum, flew toward her, barely waiting for the ramp to hit the dock. Katara rushed toward him as well, tears blurring her vision.

Then, she was in his arms, feeling his warmth as her loneliness evaporated. He tangled his fingers in her hair and tilted her face to his, meeting her lips with his own. A tingle spread from her mouth down to her toes as Katara threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Finally, they drew back for air. "I've missed you," Zuko said.

"I've missed you, too, Zuko!" She buried her face in his chest. "I was an idiot."

"No, you weren't," he kissed her again, so softly that she thought she'd imagined it. "I was a fool for letting you go, because of my stupid pride." he drew her to him, hugging her tightly. Katara was having trouble breathing, but she didn't mind. "I want you to know I gave it all up Katara. We can live here, or at the South Pole with Sokka."

Karara pulled back, but kept within his encircled arms. "Huh? What are you talking about? Gave what - Oh, Zuko, you didn't!" she gasped.

Zuko smiled. "Yes, I did. It's just Prince Zuko now. I'm not banished, I just gave the crown over to my uncle for awhile." He reached into his pocket with one hand, keeping the other arm firmly around her waist and drew out the pendant. "Katara, I want to ask again-" but she cut him off with a deep, promising kiss.

She smiled. "Yes, you dummy. Absolutely yes."

He picked her up and spun her in a circle, as the crowd that had gathered cheered them on.


	20. Over

**This one's not really a Zutara...but it's about Zuko breaking up with Mai, so it promotes Zutara, right? Please review? It makes me happy, and keeps me updating. Next Drabble Hint: BABY **

**I need three reviews **_**  
**_

* * *

_**Over**_

Mai smiled up at Zuko, who had his arm around her. She tucked her chilly fingers into the crook of his arm. He surprised her by pulling away. Mai sat up on the lounge.

"Zuko?" She searched his closed face in vain. "Is everything okay?" He looked away from her piercing gaze.

Zuko rolled his shoulders and ed his neck. He walked to the window and peered out. Then he spun around and met her eyes. "Mai, I need to talk to you in private." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the servants.

Mai stood and joined him at the window. "We're alone now, what is it?"

"I've decided to leave the Fire Nation and join up with the Avatar. I've been making bad choices and I need to right them." he paused, "And I don't fit well here."

Mai slipped her arm around his shoulders. "You fit with me, Zuko."

He stepped out of her arms. "That's something else." Zuko swallowed. "We don't, at least not on my side."

She stepped around to glare into his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying - it's over, Mai." Zuko met her gaze full force. "I've realized I don't feel for you as more than a friend."

"It's that Katara , isn't it?" The words were spoken with a cruel finality.

He looked sad - in a confused way. "Perhaps." he hugged her once more, then left her alone with her raging emotions.


	21. New Arrival

_**New Arrival**_

Katara watched Zuko's face anxiously. She licked her lips, "Zuko?"

His face had paled when she'd told him. Now, he finally spoke. "You're sure?" he croaked out.

"It's crystal clear, Zuko. It explains all the symptoms." she said.

Zuko scooped her up, cradle-style, and spun her around. "That's amazing, Katara!"

Katara laughed gaily, feeling lightheaded. "Zu, quit, I'm gonna get sick!"

He finally put her down, then sat down on their bed. Katara sat beside him, and he put his arm around her. "I'm going to be a dad." he breathed in awe. "Katara, what if I turn out to be a tyrant? I don't want our kid to have to go through that, or you."

"You'll be a great one, Zuko." she kissed his cheek. "You'll be better than your father ever was."

Zuko squeezed. "I love you, Kat."

"I love you, too, Zuko. And so will this baby, and any others we may have."

8 Months Later

Zuko paced impatiently in the hallway outside his room. How long could it possibly take to have a baby? This was taking forever, if he had to wait much longer, he'd explode.

Iroh sat on a bench across the hall, sipping tea calmly. "Zuko, nephew, sit down and have some tea. It's only been six hours. It will be awhile yet. So relax."

"Only?! This isn't your kid, it's my kid, how can I relax?" He ground his teeth as a hoarse cry came from behind the door to his room; they'd been hearing them for the past four hours. A half muffled shriek followed. He hit the wall with his fists in frustration as a sense of helplessness fell over him. A soft moan escaped him. _Why can't that be me in pain?_

"Maybe it won't be _quite_ so long." Iroh observed, his head ed to one side.

Suddenly, the silence seemed to deepen, as if the whole world was holding its breath. Zuko couldn't stand it any more. He went in.

Crossing the thresh-hold, Zuko saw Katara lying limply against the pillows, her lower-half obscured by a sheet draped over. Sweaty curls adorned her forehead and neck, and her cheeks were flushed from exertion. A quiet infant was cradled in her arms and wrapped in a blo ody blanket.

Zuko felt a wave of emotions break over him as he took his place at Katara's head and observed his baby. The lightly tanned baby was blinking sleepy amber eyes.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Katara asked weakly.

"He?" Zuko's voice came out in a rasp.

Katara smiled gently. "Yes, he. His name is Troy."

Zuko lay one arm across her shoulders and draped his other over her stomach, hand resting on his son. He smiled and kissed her temple. "He's beautiful. You're beautiful." when she didn't respond, he continued, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll be alright. And a little tired, I'd love to sleep."

He nuzzled her neck, lightly kissing her tender skin. "Then sleep, I'll watch Troy."

She relaxed, exhaling. The healer at her feet finished and tucked the clean blankets in, then left.

Zuko took his baby from his wife, and she grinned. "You're holding him wrong."

He was holding his arms away from his body, trying to balance him in two hands. Katara reached up and positioned him correctly. "Like this, hold him _against_ your body, and cradle his head, but be gentle."

Soon, when Troy was arranged to her satisfaction, she settled and fell asleep.

Zuko stayed awake to bond with his son. "Hey, little one. I'm your dad. I love you so much."

**Shadow: -in tears- this one is SO sweet!**

**Zuko: -confused pause- How'd I get a kid??**

**Shadow: Your mom never told you about the Birds and the Bees?**

**Zuko: -blushes- Yes, she did! I just don't remember doing anything to produce a kid!**

**Shadow: You sure? I kinda took you for the kind who -**

**Zuko: -shudders- Why?**

**Shadow: It's your warm personality. -sticks tongue out-**


	22. A Traitorous Heart

Yeah, I know...it's been awhile since I updated regularly...I thought I'd posted all of my drabbles...turns out, I have a few more! Yay! So you have maybe four more to go before this 'story' is complete. Show me you love me! (And Zuko, too...)

* * *

_**A Traitorous Heart**_

The fiery depths of your eyes drives me mad. Yet, when full of kindness, they are like orbs of honey, soothing my soul. What secrets do you hide from me? I long to trail my cool fingertips along the contours of your finely toned muscles. I crave my name on your lips, used in the same sentence as those three special words.

I dream of kissing you soundly, kissing you softly. What a tingling feeling I wake up with, and I wonder if it could possibly be any better in reality. The sun under your skin heating your flesh, the warmth that sears me. I can't get enough of you!

And yet, you are not mine to claim. I can only dream of what may never be. But I swear that one day, I will tell you of my traitorous heart, whether you reject me or not. Oh, Prince mine, I have nothing to offer besides my innocence and naivete. But I will do my best! I will try, and I will do anything you suggest to make myself better for you.

When will I find myself in your arms? Soon, maybe, but I'm scared. What if you send me away to some awful place? Somewhere I can't bend, where I am ordered to work? But you wouldn't, I'm sure, because you are better than your father.

Sometimes I lie awake, your memory haunting me. I can barely sleep for longing for you. Soon I will come to you and tell you how much I need you. Will you turn me away?

**Okay, so you guys know, this is **_**after**_** the war, and Ozai is , Azula's on the run (In the end, she was too much of a coward to do much of anything, and backed off. She still s Zuko, but is willing to stand aside, if she's allowed to live.), and Zuko is about to be crowned Fire Lord. That's pretty much all you need to know.****Oh, and it's kinda a continuation of the last drabble. I mean, it **_**could**_** be, but only if you want it to be. :D**


End file.
